Uchiha Neji
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Uchiha Neji, tidak, Hyuuga Neji, tapi aku biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Uchiha Neji. Mengapa? Itu rahasia. Hahaha.. Dia senpai favoriteku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapnya senior, karena kami sama-sama satu tingkat. Aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Dia tahu itu, tapi mengapa dia selalu meresponku dengan cacian? It's hurt, Neji!


[Oneshot]  
Title : Uchiha Neji.  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Hyuuga Neji & Uchiha Sasuke.  
Genre : Humor+Hurt=Shonen Ai  
BGM : Tank - Give Me Your Love.

* * *

Suasana pagi yang sangat menyenangkan, aku melangkahkan kaki menuju sekolah.  
Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, tapi teman-temanku -yang sebagian besar perempuan- lebih memilih memanggilku 'Mr. Tampan', 'Si Manis dari Konoha', 'Wong Cakep', 'Si Keren', dan lainnya.  
Padahal namaku hanya Uchiha Sasuke dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan sebutan yang mereka berikan padaku. Tapi terserah mereka, itu hak mereka.  
Kalian juga boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu, apapun terserah kalian, dan aku peduli. Pada dasarnya aku juga orang yang dimaksud itu.

OK, abaikan mengenai nama panggilan, biar lebih biasa, panggil saja aku Uchiha Sasuke si Manis, keren, tampan dan cakep dari Konoha, sama seperti teman-temanku.  
Eits, mengapa aku jadi alay begini? Hahaha... OK, Just call me Sasuke, right?

Aku siswa kelas XI-B. Aku sangat menyukai hari-hariku di sekolah.  
Mengapa? Tentu saja ada alasannya.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti berjalan dengan melompat-lompat aneh seperti itu?", tanya seorang laki-laki padaku.

Otomatis aku menghentikan langkahku, dan menoleh mencari-cari sumber suara.  
"Morning! Uchiha Neji!", sapaku pada laki-laki di belakangku.  
"Namaku Hyuuga Neji!", ketusnya sambil berjalan mendahuluiku.  
"Morning!", sapaku lagi sambil mengejarnya.  
". . .", dia tidak menyahut, dia selalu memasang tampang dingin.  
"Morning!", sapaku lagi, aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia menyahutku.

"Morning! Morning!",  
"3, 2, 1! GO!", aba-abanya, kemudian dia berlari meninggalkanku.  
"Tunggu aku, Uchiha Neji!", teriakku mengejarnya.

Uchiha Neji, tidak, Hyuuga Neji, tapi aku biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Uchiha Neji. Mengapa? Itu rahasia. Hahaha..  
Dia senpai favoriteku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapnya senior, karena kami sama-sama satu tingkat. Dialah alasan utamaku untuk rajin ke sekolah. Dia sangat cuek dan sedikit dingin, tapi aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Dan sepertinya dia tahu perasaanku. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak mau membalasnya.  
Aku aneh ya? Eh, tidak dink! Aku kan gay. Eh, bukan! Aku manusia normal yang hanya jatuh cinta pada Hyuuga Neji seorang! Catat itu! Bahkan Narudobe yang digosipkan denganku saja, aku tidak tertarik.

* * *

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku mengintip-ngintip di kelas Neji, kulihat dia tengah mengipasi dirinya dengan buku sambil meneguk air dari botol minuman.  
Dia kecapekan sehabis marathon bersamaku.

"Morning!", sapaku mendekatinya.  
". . .", dia hanya cuek sambil menutup botol minumannya dan menyimpannya di dalam tasnya.  
"Morning!", sapaku lagi.  
"Morning", balasnya dengan tidak bersemangat.

Aku memberinya senyum selamat pagi padanya.  
"Kuharap kau segera pergi dari sini!", katanya dingin.  
"Siap, Boss!", seruku sambil memberinya hormat.

Dengan segera aku berlari meninggalkan kelasnya dan menuju ke kelasku yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan kelasnya.

_"Kuharap kau segera pergi dari sini!"_  
Kalimat itu terdengar sesak bagiku, kapan kau akan menyambut perasaanku ini, Neji?

* * *

Bell istirahat telah berbunyi.  
Aku berlari menuju kelas Neji, tapi kata temannya dia sudah pergi ke kantin. Dan dengan segera aku berlari menyusulnya di kantin.

Sesampai di kantin, aku melirik ke sana ke mari, mencari sosok laki-laki gondrong berambut coklat, Uchiha Neji.  
"Yap, ketemu!", gumanku pelan.

Kulihat dia tengah berdiri di meja cashier, mengeluarkan uang dari dompet hitamnya dan berniat untuk membayar makanannya.  
"STOP! STOP!", teriakku ala Satpol PP.

Teriakkanku menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang sekitar, termasuk Neji.  
Dengan cueknya aku berlari menghampiri Neji yang tengah memandangiku dengan tatapan horror.  
"Biar aku yang bayar!", kataku sambil mengeluarkan uang dari dompet hitam yang sama seperti punya Neji.

Neji hanya diam sambil melewatiku. Dia berjalan menuju meja kosong di tengah-tengah yang berhadapan dengan TV. Aku membeli sekaleng jus tomat dari mesin minuman, kemudian aku menghampirinya dan duduk berhadapan dengannya, menghalanginya dari pandangan TV.  
"Hallo, hallo, hallo", sapaku ala Telletabies.

Bukan namanya Neji, kalau dia menyahut sapaanku. Dia hanya diam sambil menyantap makan siangnya dengan tenang. Aku tersenyum sambil menatapnya, dia terlihat keran, bahkan saat dia mengunyah makanannya itu.  
"Berhenti menatapku, kau membuatku risih", ketusnya tanpa ekspresi.  
"Aku senang menatapmu", kataku sambil tersenyum padanya.

Dia meletakkan sendok dan garpu di atas piring dan berhenti menyantap makanannya.  
"Mengapa tidak dilanjut?", tanyaku.  
"Tidak ada nafsu makan!", ketusnya.  
"Mengapa?",  
"Kau... menjijikkan", jawabnya.  
"Jijik, ya? Hehehe...", tanyaku sambil tertawa kecil.

Kalimatmu itu menusuk sekali, Neji!

"Berhentilah mengusikku!", ketusnya, baru kali ini kulihat dia semarah ini.  
"Aku tidak mengusikmu!", bantahku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.  
"Kau sangat mengganggu!",  
"Jangan menganggapku seperti itu, please~", pintaku.  
"Aku... membencimu!",  
"Tapi, aku menyukaimu!",

"Sangat, menyukaimu", kataku memberanikan diri menatap matanya.  
"Cih!", dia hanya berseringai sambil berdiri dari kursi.  
"Kau, sangat, sangat, saaaaangat, menjijikkan!", ketusnya berjalan menjauhiku.  
"Tapi, aku sangat, sangat, saaaangat, menyukaimu!", teriakku.

Sekali lagi, semua orang memandang ke arahku.  
" Dai, dai, dai, daaaaaisuki ! Uchiha Neji!", teriakku.  
"NAMAKU Hyuuga Neji!", geramnya sambil melempar kaleng minuman ke arahku.

Dengan sigap, aku menunduk sebelum kaleng itu mengenai wajah imutku ini.

_PLaaaaSH!_  
Kaleng minuman itu berhasil mendarat di atas TV yang ada di belakangku. Beberapa detik kemudian, muncul percikan api beserta asap dari TV itu.  
Semua orang yang ada di sekitar TV, mulai menjauh ketakutan. Tapi aku malah membatu sambil menatap apa yang akan terjadi pada TV itu selanjutnya?

"Meledakkah?", pikirku setelah mendengar sesuatu dari dalam TV yang berasap itu.  
"Baka!", Neji menarik tangan kiriku menjauh dari TV.

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara ledakan kecil dari TV itu. TV itu benar-benar terbakar.

* * *

Gara-gara insiden TV tadi, kami dihukum oleh kepala sekolah. Kami dipaksa mengganti TV yang sudah tua itu dengan TV yang baru. Sebenarnya TV itu memang seharusnya diganti yang baru, dan beruntung kamilah yang harus menggantinya. Selain itu, kami juga dihukum menyalin 60 halaman kalimat penyesalan.

"Gomennasai~", kataku sambil berjalan di sampingnya menari-narik seragam Neji.  
". . .", dia hanya bernafas berat sambil melepas tarikkanku.  
"I'm Sorry!", teriakku supaya dia mendengarkanku.  
"Aku butuh ketenangan, jadi menjauhlah dariku", katanya pelan.  
"Maafkan akuuuuu!", kataku meraung, berharap dia mau memaafkanku.  
"Please~", pintanya.

Ini pertama kalinya dia meminta dengan nada memelas seperti ini. Kurasa dia benar-benar ingin aku menjauh darinya. Aku telah membuatnya jenuh dengan keagresifanku.  
"Alright!", kataku sambil berlari meninggalkannya yang tengah mematung di koridor.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.  
Aku benar-benar malas mau ke sekolah. Tidak seperti diriku yang biasanya. Aku terus menyesali dengan kebodohan yang telah kuperbuat kemarin. Neji benar-benar membenciku. Dan perasaanku tidak terbalaskan, aku patah hati. Kupikir Neji menyukaiku, ternyata tidak, aku baginya hanyalah onggokan sampah baginya.

_"Kau membuatku risih. Kau menjijikkan. Kau sangat mengganggu. Aku membencimu. Kau, sangat, sangat, sangaaaaat, menjijikkan!"_

Kalimat pedasnya selalu menghantui pikiranku, tanpa sadar air mataku keluar.

Aku terjongkok sambil menangis di tengah jalan. Aku tidak peduli orang-orang sekitar memandangiku. Toh, aku juga tidak mengenal mereka. Aku membenamkan wajahku dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Jangan membenciku... Huhuhu... Please... hiks..hiks..", rengekku.  
"I'm sorry~ hiks...hiks..", tangisku terisak-isak.

* * *

Akhirnya aku tiba juga di sekolahku, meskipun mataku terlihat sembab dan semangatku menurun, tapi aku harus tetap ke sekolah, karena aku ingin melihatnya setiap hari. Meskipun dia tidak mengharapkan keberadaanku.  
Aku mengintip ke dalam kelas Neji, sepertinya dia belum datang.

"Kudengar Neji putus dengan Tenten, ya?", tanya seorang siswi pada temannya.

Mendengar nama Neji disebut, dengan segera aku mendekatkan kupingku ke sumber suara yang berasal dari depan pintu kelas Neji.  
"Benar, mereka sudah putus",  
"Katanya sih Tenten mencampakkannya gara-gara insiden penembakan yang dilakukan Sasuke",

Neji pacaran dengan Tenten? Tenten itu siapa ya? Mengapa aku tidak tahu hal ini?

"Benarkah begitu? Ya, padahal mereka itu pasangan yang serasi",  
"Serasi darimana? Aku tidak rela Neji harus berpacaran dengan Tenten yang pettan itu. Aku sih lebih memilih Sasuke. Meskipun mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Bukankah cinta itu tidak mengenal gender?",  
"Aish! Kau memang otak Fujoshi!",  
"Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir Sasuke itu tulus mencintai Neji, sampai nekat nembak Neji di depan umum, hanya saja Neji buta, tidak peka dan terlalu jaim. Kalau aku jadi Neji, mungkin sekarang aku akan jalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Sasuke"  
"Tapi itu hanya khayalan Fujoshi saja. Nyatanya Neji tidak ada perasaan tu sama Sasuke",  
"Kasihan sekali ya Sasuke",  
"Lagi pula, cowok secakep dan sekeren Sasuke mengapa malah naksir sama Neji yang cowok tulen? Aneh",  
"Ya, aku memang aneh, dan aku memang kasihan", kataku pelan setelah mendengar obrolan mereka.

Miris rasanya hatiku~

"Apakah benar aku ini buta, tidak peka dan jaim?", tanya seseorang dari belakangku.

Aku menelan ludahku sebelum aku menoleh ke belakang, ke sumber suara tadi.  
"U, Uchiha Ne..", kataku setengah berteriak.

Tapi dengan sigap Neji menutup mulutku dengan tangannya. Kemudian dia menarikku menjauh dari kelasnya.

* * *

Di belakang sekolah.

"Kudengar, kau putus dengan Tenten", kataku memulai pembicaraan.  
"Ini bukan urusanmu!", ketusnya.  
"Tentu saja itu urusanku. Kau putus dengannya pasti gara-gara aku!",  
"Bukan karenamu!",  
"Bohong!",  
"Grrr...", geram Neji.  
"Pasti karena aku! Ayo, mengaku saja!", bujukku.  
"Iya, itu semua karenamu!", bentaknya.  
"Tu kan benar, karena aku~", lirihku.

"I'm sorry~", lirihku menahan tangis.  
"Tidak sepenuhnya salahmu",  
"Jelas-jelas itu salahku semuanya",  
"Tenten bilang, aku tidak serius mencintainya. Lagi pula seperti yang mereka katakan, aku tidak serasi dengan Tenten", jelas Neji sambil memandang ke arah lain.

Baru pertama kalinya Neji mau membelaku.  
"Intinya, jangan menyalahkan dirimu!", Neji menepuk pundakku.

Tepukannya terasa hangat, meskipun wajahnya tetap dingin.  
"Apa kau menyukai Tenten?", tanyaku.  
"Iya, aku menyukainya", jawabnya.  
"Lalu, mengapa kau tidak mempertahankan hubunganmu?", tanyaku lagi.  
"Aku tidak bisa mempertahankannya, karena aku tahu pada akhirnya hubungan kami ini akan berakhir juga",  
"I'm sorry~", kataku menunduk, kurasa aku sedang menangis.

Tiba-tiba Neji menarikku dan mendekapkanku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku kaget setengah hidup, bahkan air matakupun seolah terhisap kembali.

"Sebelum berpisah dengan Tenten, dia berpesan padaku agar aku mau jujur dengan perasaanku, dengan begitu tidak ada lagi yang tersakiti", kata Neji masih memelukku.

Aku dapat merasakan detak jantung Neji yang begitu cepat, begitu pula denganku. Dokidoki, joss!

"Aku mencacimu karena aku ingin mempertahankan hubunganku dengan Tenten, layaknya pasangan yang serasi dan ideal. Kupikir dengan cara ini, kau bisa menjauh dariku. Tapi ternyata tidak, aku dapat melihat kesedihanmu saat itu, meskipun kau tetap tersenyum dan nekat mencari perhatianku terus. Melihatmu seperti itu, aku jadi kesal pada diriku sendiri. Ketika aku mencacimu, entah mengapa seperti aku sedang mencaci diriku. Apakah aku harus terus berbuat seperti ini? Dan aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menyakitimu", curhat Neji.  
"Ini pertama kalinya kau mau bercerita panjang lebar denganku", gumanku dalam hati sambil menahan tawa.  
"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku padamu. Aku menyukaimu, tidak, aku mencintaimu lebih dari perasaanku pada Tenten",  
"Be, benarkah itu?", tanyaku tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan kudengar.

_CHuuuu~_  
Neji mengecup keningku sekilas.

"KYaaaa!", teriakku histeris sambil meremas-remas pipiku yang mulai memerah.

Neji melepaskan pelukannya.  
"Reaksimu terlalu berlebihan", ketus Neji, lalu dia tertawa padaku.

Neji tertawa! Dia tertawa padaku! Kiamat belum dekat! Yey!

"Daisuki! Uchiha Neji!", teriakku sambil memelukknya erat.  
"Aku ragu, apakah kau menyukaiku?", tanya Neji sambil melepas pelukanku.  
"Tentu saja!", cibirku.  
"Lalu, mengapa kau terus memanggilku Uchiha Neji? Jelas-jelas namaku Hyuuga Neji! Apa kau tidak salah orang?", cibirnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya.  
"Mau Uchiha Neji atau Hyuuga Neji. Toh pada dasarnya, tetap kaulah orang yang aku cintai", kataku sambil mengecup pipi kirinya yang gembung itu.

Dia tersenyum padaku.  
"Kau tesenyum? Uchiha Neji tersenyum padaku!", teriakku senang.  
"Namaku Hyuuga Neji!", geramnya.  
"Kau marah begitu, aku ragu apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku?", cibirku.

_CHuuuu~_  
Neji mengecup bibirku.

"Apa ini cukup?", tanya Neji setelah menciumku.  
"Lebih dari cukup!", jawabku senang.

Makan apa ya aku kemaren, hingga seberuntung ini?

* * *

Keesokan paginya.  
Aku berjalan menuju sekolah dengan riang gembira.

"Apa cara jalanmu memang seperti itu?", tanya Neji tiba-tiba muncul.  
"Morning Uchiha Neji!", sapaku sambil melontarkan senyum termanisku.  
"Morning Hyuuga Sasuke!", sahutnya meskipun dengan wajah tetep dingin.  
"Kau memanggilku Hyuuga Sasuke?", tanyaku heran.  
"Memangnya mengapa? Tidak boleh?", tatapnya tajam.  
"Terdengar seperti... Sasuke itu milik Hyuuga Neji", kataku sambil cenge-ngesan.  
"Kau memang milikku kan? Sama seperti kau memanggilku Uchiha Neji",

Akhirnya dia menyadari maksud ku memanggilnya dengan sebutan Uchiha Neji.

"Mengapa kau begitu semangat seperti ini?", tanyanya masih heran melihat cara berjalanku yang melompat-lompat.  
"Karena kau adalah sumber semangatku", jawabku.  
"Berhenti menggombaliku!", ketusnya dengan wajah memerah.  
"Kau tesipu, Uchiha Neji? Hehehe...", tawaku.

_CHuuuu~_  
Neji mencium bibirku, tidak, dia melumat bibirku di depan umum.

"Kau tesipu, Hyuuga Sasuke?", seringainya.

Kurasa aku ingin pingsan.

* * *

Uchiha Neji - End

* * *

Neji di sini Uke atau seme ya?  
wkwkwk...

review, please ^^


End file.
